Mess Hall
by sabresrthebest
Summary: A collection of all the one shots I write....check here for some humor!


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Kristen Petronsky.

Note: this takes place the day after 'A Not So First Class Dinner'

The Day After…..

"**Reginald! Fredrick!" I shouted, in a foul mood and in no position to be pleasant.**

"**What?" I heard a voice sound from the Crow's Nest.**

"**Usually when I use your first names it means to come down!"**

**I heard assorted noises of grumbling before the two men began to descend from the ninety-foot perch they called home.**

"**Yes, Officer Petronsky?"**

"**Lose the tone first, then I'll tell you."**

"**Of course Officer Petronsky." Fleet smiled, using honey in his voice.**

"**Right, " I began, before walking around the wheelhouse, "about last night…"**

"**What about it?" Lee questioned, before letting out a nervous chuckle.**

"**Well, let's just say we have some angry passengers, and infuriated president, and two men that are on the verge of losing their jobs."**

**Both lookouts gulped as they knew it was them I was speaking of.**

"**Now, I being the kind person I am…."**

"**So you say…" one mumbled.**

**My eyes snapped over to them: 'Yes, I did hear that. I, being the kind, wonderful person I am, figured out a way to help you keep your positions."**

**Fleet's eyes brightened: "Oh, anything!"**

**~*~*~*~*~**

"**Are you serious, Kristen?!"**

"**Do I lie?" I asked, while knocking on the door.**

"**No, we just weren't expecting……"**

**Fleet was cut off by the door opening to reveal a tired looking J. Bruce Ismay.**

"**Ah, Miss Petronsky."**

"**Mister Ismay." I nodded cordially.**

"**Did you bring them?"**

**I stepped aside to reveal Fleet and Lee. Both looked rather frightened for some reason.**

"**Good. Splendid. Gentlemen, this is my niece, Victoria."**

**Fleet waved, and Lee smiled at the little girl who looked about five.**

"**So, what do we have to do?"**

"**You have to baby-sit. I'll be back in a few hours. Thank you again, Miss Petronsky."**

"**Anytime, Mister Ismay." I smiled, before grinning at the boys. "Enjoy yourselves."**

"**We'll try."**

**Without another word, I shut the door, leaving them inside, and wandered up to the bridge.**

**Fleet and Lee looked puzzled. They never took care of a child before, let alone a girl.**

"**If the girl is anything like Ismay, we're in for a treat." Lee observed.**

"**What about my uncle?" Victoria asked, while trying to stack various things up so she could look at herself in the mirror.**

**The two men glanced at each other. She was smart.**

"**Nothing, kid."**

**Victoria turned to face the lookouts: "I am not a child. I am a young lady."**

"**Whatever, kid." Lee said, while walking around the room.**

**Victoria pouted and stomped her foot. "I'm not a kid!"**

**Fleet looked to Lee and said softly: "Why don't we just do what it wants?"**

"**Yes. You will." Victoria stated, before going into the drawer and getting out frilly bonnets.**

"**Whoa…what exactly are those?"**

"**Put them on. They go on your head." Victoria said.**

**Fleet backed away: "Uh, no."**

"**Uh, yes."**

"**Uh, no."**

"**Put them on or I call uncle." Victoria threatened.**

"**Fine." Fleet hissed, snatching one for him and one for Lee.**

**They reluctantly fastened the bonnets on their heads, and the girl laughed.**

"**Alright kid, we did what you wanted." Fleet said, beginning to take off the bonnet.**

**Victoria stomped his foot hard, causing him to scream: "Bleedin' Christ! What was that for?!"**

**Lee snickered as Victoria answered: "Being a nimrod. Now listen to me! You! Sit here! You! Over there!" She demanded, pointing at chairs meant for a five year old.**

**Fleet and Lee marched over to the chairs, and struggled to sit down in them. Victoria excited the room only to come back with three expensive dolls. She placed one next to Fleet, and one next to Lee. The other, she held in her lap as she sat down.**

"**It's tea time!' the little girl clapped delightfully.**

**Fleet smacked his forehead and Lee rolled his eyes.**

"**Ladies, it is pleasant to have you around my table.." Victoria began.**

"**Kid, we're men."**

**Victoria's lower lip began to tremble, and Fleet said: "Great, Reg. Now look what you've done! We're ladies! Very fine society ladies!"**

**Victoria nodded: "Alright."**

"**We have two new ladies joining us today, girls. Meet Miss Fleet, and Miss Lee…."**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**For the next two and a half hours, Fleet and Lee were tormented with tea parties with Victoria and her dollies.**

**Much to their excitement, Ismay returned.**

"**Gentlemen?" he raised his eyebrow.**

**Fleet and Lee turned their heads towards Ismay, who was trying very hard not to laugh.**

"**Hm?"**

"**What in the world happened? Or don't I want to know?"**

"**Uh….' Lee trailed.**

"**Well…..' Fleet began.**

**Just then, I showed up to the room. Catching one glimpse of the lookouts, I burst out into laughter.**

"**When did she get here?!"**

**I just snickered: "Apparently not soon enough. Come on boys, you're on shift."**

**The men ripped the bonnets off and were out the door before I could laugh again.**

"**Ah, Miss Petronsky, tell me, are they free tomorrow?"**

"**Yes." I answered looking at them before turning back to Ismay: "And they'd be delighted."**

**Both men gulped.**

* * *

**Just a little piece of nonsense I wrote because I was bored. Starting with this short, I'm going to make a story for my shorts. If I come out with any new one-shots, they'll be placed in the story format as a chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
